


Distance Across Time

by hinotoriii



Series: Unbreakable Threads [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7029202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinotoriii/pseuds/hinotoriii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite being born from a different timeline to the one she finds herself in now, Lucina discovers that some things occur in both with very little change. </p><p>If anything, it helps to make her feel less out of place, and more like she's still home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distance Across Time

**Author's Note:**

> I managed to find this buried beneath a collection of other drabbles for this series the other day, and figured that because I couldn't remember if my original plan was to incorporate this into a bigger piece or not, I'd share it with the Fire Emblem fandom as is. 
> 
> Hopefully, some of you readers out there will enjoy this. And thank you to those who still leave kudos on the Unbreakable Threads series to this day. You always manage to make me smile when I check my inbox in the morning ♥

As Robin reached to hold something from the small market stall she heard a gasp from beside her. She paused, turning to face Lucina quizzically, noticing how her daughters gaze remained fixed on her wrist.

"You do still have it."

A small frown found its way upon Robin's face for a moment, yet as she glanced down for herself, it occurred to her quickly what it was that Lucina was referring to.

"Oh, this?" She asked, raising her arm and pulling up the edge of her sleeve, revealing where a small, delicate silver bracelet sat. Upon it were a few encrusted light blue stones, and Robin had always loved how the shade was such that it matched the tone of her hair.

"I always wear it. Your father gave it to me as a --"

"As a wedding present," interrupts Lucina, the corners of her lips uplifting into a smile. Cocking her head to one side in interest Robin searches the younger woman's expression, before letting out a short huff of laughter.

"Ha. I'm guessing I had it back in your timeline too then, if your reaction is anything to go by." Smiling, Robin watches Lucina give a small nod at her words.

"You never took it off," Lucina recalls. "I always loved seeing it. When I was eight I decided I wanted one for myself, yet when I told Father he would but smile and say it was special. Then on my ninth birthday, both of my parents gave me this."

Robin watches Lucina reach above her head to tap at the tiara that sits upon her head, catching sight of the darker blue stones that it held, matching Lucina's hair.

"It quickly became my most prized possession, and I remember that after I first wore it you told me that I looked like the real princess you always knew I was."

Robin's smile grows soft around the corners. Slowly, the two begin to walk away from the market stall they had been standing before, moving on through the crowds to search for something else to catch their eye as they spoke.

"You have a lot of fond memories of your timeline, don't you?" Robin asks. She quickly glances at Lucina once more out of the corner of her eye, catching her reaction as she pushes on with her words. "I think it's wonderful that you do. Especially as I still don't feel confident that I'm as great a mother as I could be right now."

Lucina stops dead in her tracks, and Robin stills. She turns, catching Lucina's surprised quickly before she's giving another shake of her head again and looking back at her in earnest.

"You were the best mother I could ever imagine or want to have," Lucina replies. "You loved us deeply, we all knew. I couldn't have found a better mother even if I'd searched across all the lands and kingdoms."

Taken aback by Lucina's honesty, Robin falters for a moment. She's unsure of how to respond to what she had just heard, never had she felt that she was there much for Lucina as she could and should be. Somewhere at the back of her mind she knew that most of her doubts came from a place of simply missing her young babe, wishing that the current unrest and disruptions could pass hastily so she could return home to her. Yet hearing Lucina speak helped somewhat, and Robin found herself hoping that she didn't live to disappoint her daughter in this new, fresh timeline she had travelled to.

"What was she like?" Robin asks softly. For a moment Lucina looks confused, and so Robin elaborates. "Your mother. The Robin of your timeline. Was she like me?"

Lucina takes a moment to think, and Robin patiently waits for her answer. The young woman's head tilts towards the sky, as if it would provide her with her answers, and Robin can't help but notice that a faraway, distant look seems to have blanketed over her eyes.

"Yes, and no." Lucina says. Her voice is dreamlike, as if it were reliving a life that had long since passed on by. "You were still kind, and always willing to lend a hand whenever it was needed. You used to stand by fathers' side often too, working with him throughout the war and before, when the two of you worked to aid the kingdom. Yet even then, before the days grew darker for us all, you'd always seem somewhat ... sad."

Robin continues to watch Lucina in curiosity. She finds herself hanging onto every little fact her daughter has to share, learning more of where she had come from and what she grew up around, yet the last piece of information startles her somewhat. Lucina notices, sharing a quick glance before continuing.

"I never knew nor understood the reason why. Sometimes I'd just ... find you staring blankly out a window, deep in your own thought. Other times, when you thought I wasn't looking I'd notice the way you and father would exchange the same concerned expressions between one another. It was a huge mystery, and I always felt like it was something I not only wanted, but needed to discover somehow."

Having turned away as she speaks Lucina turns her head, letting her eyes fall on Robin again. Robin takes a moment to allow Lucina's story to settle within her mind, until eventually she allows herself to give the young woman a small smile.

"I hope you don't think I'm always deep in thought or troubled by something now." She jests. Lucina shakes her head.

"No. I don't. That's one of the many things I've grown to love noticing during my years following you and father in this timeline. Compared to where I come from, the both of you appear so much more happier, and you smile so easier than I remember from my childhood. It's ... different, but a good different."

Robin nods, understanding Lucina's train of thought. Although she is unable to relate to the hardships Lucina has faced that she herself hasn't, Robin can at least empathise with the transitions she's had to face. After all, changing a world not only changes its outcome, but a path of events leading up to it. Robin can only imagine the small, almost minute differences there must be between what Lucina remembers to what she finds herself now facing. Those she knew and loved in her past are the same yet different, their paths in life resulting in their differences.

"Come," Robin finally says, breaking the period of silence which had fallen upon them. "Let's not talk anymore of this for the time being. We came to buy supplies and to enjoy our time together, let us do so."

"Alright," Lucina responds. A brightness lights her eyes, excitement filling them like flame to a candle, and Robin knows that the change in topic was a good call for her to make. "Could we possibly look at dresses also? It's been a while since I last properly looked around the markets, I have no idea what the current styles or patterns are."

"If you want to look at dresses, we can. Although I didn't expect it to be one of your priorities," Robin says, letting out a chuckle with her words and beginning to move back to the stalls.

"Oh, the dress isn't for me," Lucina says, following after Robin. "It's for you. If you're anything like the mother I know from my timeline, then I know that you very rarely consider looking at new, pretty clothes."

"Are you suggesting my clothes aren't pretty, Lucina?" Robin asks, looking over her shoulder quickly at Lucina.

"Not at all," Lucina responds, a smile fighting its way upon her lips at the familiarity of their debate. "It just wouldn't harm you if you expanded more. I have a keen eye for spotting out unique designs however, you always did tell me that."

"I did, did I? Well, I suppose I'll just have to see for myself, won't I?"


End file.
